Let's Play a Game
by BeccaMuse9
Summary: Super Dangan Ronpa 2 characters in a Wreck-it-Ralph verse. All of them are from different games, but something's happening to all their games. Something's trying to take over. Full cast. May have pairings.
1. Games

**((A/N)): Super Dangan Ronpa 2 characters in a Wreck-It-Ralph kind of land. This is just a prolouge and I assure you that the chapters will be way long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sdr2 or WIR.**

**_Bonus points!_ If you can guess what 5 of the Character's games are before I post them, then you can get a request for the story!**

* * *

They all slept so close to each other, but yet so far. Cyber space was vast amongst those whom inhabited it, but to the outsiders it was minuscule.

Sweet candies, puppies, swords, guns, pills, Xs, notes, and everything else under each of their suns could be broken down into code. They could all be broken down into code. Their lives were in binary. But that didn't mean that they didn't matter.

**X~X~X**

Each day would start differently for all of them.

Hinata would gather up each X and O for his day. Mikan would open her clinic. Peko would sharpen her blades. Saionji would check her gumdrop engine. Souda normally stretched and counted his rings while Nidia made sure his gun had charged from the night before. Akane did a few stretches before diving into the ocean. Ibuki shuffled through her iPod and connected it to the surround sound. Kuzu would down a beer before loading his gun and pocketing his rocket launcher. Gundam called all his dogs to eat. Mahira gulped sheepishly, overlooking the highway before stepping out into it. Teruteru would make himself waffles and then throw them out without eating them. Twogami took a deep breath and picked up his red flag. Sonia would zip up her space suit and fold her hair up into the helmet. Chiaki would yawn, seeing all of her work washed away.

And Komaeda would normally swallow a whole bunch of pills.


	2. Tic-Tac-No

**((A/N)): SDR2!Wreck-it-Ralph. Hinata's game is very boring! Let's shake it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Hinata stood in front of a blank 3x3 square. He waited and waited. He tapped his foot, the white shoe with black edging making no sound. He picked at his nails. He smoothed his black slacks and peered down at his white, short sleeved shirt. Tied neatly under his folded collar was a black tied, with a white X and O pattern stitched into it.

Occasionally an X would appear in one of the squares, disappearing from the piles behind him, and he would sigh. Quickly he walked over to the pile, gathering Os on his arm, before dropping them on a different square. Another X would appear shortly after and he would drop an O. Once more this would happen and he would drop an O.

Three outcomes. Player winner, CPU winner, or tie. Hinata had long since stopped caring about who won and resolved on just doing his job. His job was to place the Os. It was a simple life, as he used to say. But now it was becoming something else. It was something he didn't like anymore.

It was boring.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes in annoyance as yet another X appeared in his little world. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This X wasn't black like all the others were. It was hot pink. Picking up five Os like he always did, he walked out onto the square to place it to one side. The O fell into place and then another pink X appeared.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the nervous sensation, he dropped another O. The last X flashed into place, forming a three in a row. Oh. He should have spotted that. No matter. It was just one game. Player winner.

Hinata stepped off the 3x3 and waited for the game to reset and for all the Xs and Os to disappear, but they didn't. Another pink X dropped down, right in front of where he was standing. Then another, diagonal to him. Another. They kept appearing, filling up the 3x3 and then spreading out from there.

Hinata's eyes were wide as he watched helplessly, dropping his remaining Os. His breath was ragged and his body shook with suppressed fear as Xs surrounded him in swirling, terrifying patterns. This… This had never happened before. How could this happen? This didn't make sense. He was in a game! The game didn't change!

Unless there was a game changer.

A high-pitched cackle echoed throughout his little world, but Hinata was still rooted to the spot as his game began to glitch again. Those hot pink Xs and Os appeared in splotches all over the floors, walls, and ceiling. The laughing became louder and a deafening crack shook his very being. From the crack in his wall came a wind. Wind didn't exist. This was supposed to be a still world. But the tornado still came.

His tie flapped around in the wind as it picked up the Xs and Os and tossed them about as if they were paper. The crack in the wall of his game widened with another earsplitting sound and swallowed up his scream.

The whirling of the wind made his face screw up and he covered his ears from the sounds. But still the cackling cut through. And then the crack began to bleed. Not the normal red ooze that he could understand, but hot pink. Hot pink blood poured through the crack and something began pounding. He thought it was his heart at first, but it was too loud. Too steady.

Something was pounding on that crack. Something was on the outside, trying to get in. Something was trying to get into his game.

The pounding and piercing howl of the wind increased as his knees finally buckled and his face screwed up with pain. Something was trying to get in and it wouldn't stop until it did.

A soft hand grabbed out at him and Hinata's eyes flew open.

"We have to go!" a soft voice called out to him through all the chaos that surrounded him.

He wheeled around, seeing a girl behind him and her hold on his shirt. Hinata could barely speak. This had all happened too fast. Two minutes ago, he'd been waiting to be played and now.

"Wh-Where?!" Hinata shouted at girl, desperate for answers. "There's no other place but here! Y-You stay here and you place the Os! That's all!"

"Then where did I come from?!" She shouted back, gesturing behind her. Hinata had no answer for that until he looked at the back wall. There was a thin crack just like the one that was widening every second. This one was pink, but not oozing. It was more controlled, just big enough for a paper to slip through.

"You… Came from..?"

"_My_ game," the girl clarified, her eyes bright and boring into his as she took his hand tightly. "We have to go. Now."

She left him no time to argue, tugging him quickly off his X. Hopping from X to X, for that was the only floor provided, they made their way across to the wall.

"How do we get through?!" Hinata shouted, the pounding growing closer.

The girl paid no attention to him, placing her hand on the paper thin crack. Where her flesh came into contact with the pink, it became fuzzy and turned into 1s and 0s. She was breaking herself down into code. "Ready?"

So fast. Everything was happening so fast. He looked over his shoulder at the messy, hot pink crack in his game. "I-I…"

"This game is lost!" The girl shouted as her hand and arm slipped through her own crack in binary.

"This.." His voice trailed off and he looked behind him. "Is my home.."

"Not anymore!" She yanked him through the crack, but not before he caught a glimpse of what was breaking into his game. The image of a bear shimmered in through the crack, half white and half black. But the maniacal laughter did not belong to the bear.

And then it was gone. His game. Hinata fell in through the crack with the girl. He'd lost his game.


	3. Tetris Now!

**((A/N)): Yeah, I know. Weird hour to be posting but I finished it and here you guys are. It's going pretty chill.**

**Warning!: Some blood in this chapter. But I think that's it.**

* * *

His breath was ragged and he was shaking violently. But Hinata was alive. His eyes fluttered open as he heard video game sounds effects and he realized that he wasn't lying down. He was propped up against a wall of an enclosed room. But beyond the large window to the side of him, he saw a whole new world. A new game.

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, he was suddenly met with a girl. Not just any girl, someone who was… He couldn't put it into words, but then again, he'd never been much good at that anyway.

Her short lilac hair was covered by a gray jacket with two tips at the hood. The hems of her sleeves were decorated in interlocking shapes. They looked like Ts and Zs but maybe he was too hung up on letters. Below her… _very_ short pleated shirt were tights depicting falling shapes. They all interlocked at the bottom as well.

His cheeks were tinted a little pink. Good thing she was looking down at her handheld device and not at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a quiet, but familiar voice. Though she still wasn't looking at him, he had to assume that she was talking to him.

"I-I.. uhh.." He swallowed, loosening his tie a bit. "You're the one that… pulled me out?"

"Yes," the girl stated, pressing something on her device with a beep before finally looking up at him. Oh… The hair was pulled out of her shimmering eyes by that same Z shape. "A few more moments and you would have been gone."

Hinata just stood still, not knowing what to do.

She took no notice of his discomfort. "I'm Chiaki. And you?"

"Hinata.."

"Good." Chiaki extended her hand out to him to shake his, but something stopped him from doing the same.

"Your hand!" The palm was slashed open and hot pink blood was slowly oozing from it.

"Oh." She blinked down at her palm and sighed. "Yes." Lifting her head, she called out, "Tsumiki!"

Another woman came scurrying into view from around a corner. She too wore a short pleated skirt, but with an apron over it. Hinata's eyes widened. Her apron… Right where pockets should have been, were smeared hot pink hand prints. Blood.

"Sorry, sorry! I was trying to get more supplies but I ended up… S-Sorry!" Tsumiki apologized profusely in a high pitched voice.

"It's alright," Chiaki stated, lifting her hand for the nurse's inspection.

"Oh. Again?" She asked before lifting the surgical mask that she wore under her chin up to cover her mouth and nose. "Then you must have…" Her eyes flicked over to Hinata and realization washed through them. "Oh. Okay."

Again?

But Tsumiki was already at work, disinfecting the cut and wrapping a bandage around it in no time.

Watching the whole thing, Hinata finally spoke again. "What… What did she mean 'again'?"

Chiaki pulled her hand away once Tsumiki was finished, looking over at Hinata slowly. "She means that I rescued you. In order to break through to you game, I have to break down into code. And only I can do that and I can only do it if part of me is exposed and vulnerable. Blood. Just like I did with her."

His eyes widened and he looked over at Tsumiki who was wiping her hand off on her apron again.

"Her…?"

This was the first time a smile graced Chiaki's lips. "Did you think that you were the first? No, I took her from her game a while ago and she's been helping me here."

Tsumiki nodded meekly, pulling down her surgical mask. "She saved me just in time. I come from a game called 'Operation Now'. I was just about to lose a patient when…" Her eyes flicked over to Chiaki who was messing with her bandage idly. "When she came through to get me."

"But you didn't leave, just like Hinata," the girl sighed with a shake of her head. "You stayed to try to help that boy."

Tsumiki's eyes fell down to her shoes as she wiped away a tear with a bandaging up her arm. "I-I.. I couldn't leave him. He was 15. He needed my help…"

"He died. You lost the game."

Tsumiki whimpered, biting her lip, "Sorry! I'm s-sorry!"

The nurse relaxed a bit at the touch of Chiaki's soft hand on her shoulder. "Don't be. You did all you knew how to do." Her eyes fixed on Hinata again, the violet haired girl smiled slightly. "She lost the game, just like you did. When you lose to that… thing… It begins to take over. After it wins, there's no stopping it. It just takes and takes."

Hinata's eyes widened. Chiaki was right. He'd lost. "Does that mean that, whatever that thing is, has my game?!"

Pain pinched the girl's face and her hand fell away from Tsumiki's shoulder as she turned away. "Not… Not exactly. Yes, it has where your game takes place. That it owns, but it does not have the game itself."

"I… Don't understand." His fist clenched for a moment. She was being so vague! Why couldn't she just tell him what was happening?! He didn't even know where he was! But his temper subsided quickly as she spoke again.

"I took you from there and brought you here." Chiaki turned back to face them, looking even shorter as her shoulders hunched. She raised her bandaged hand for them to see. "I can break into games anytime I want. All it requires is a bit of code and then I can break down and travel anywhere. I don't have to beat the game to get in like it does."

That injured hand moved over to rub her temple. "But, what you don't understand, what I didn't even understand before it beat Tsumiki, is that… the game is not where it takes place. _You_, both of you, all of us are our games. If that thing doesn't engulf us, then it can't have full control. That's why I saved you."

Her eyes flicked over to her game, just beyond that large glass window. Brightly colored shapes dropped down, attempting to form rows. When they did, the rows disappeared and the points increased. Above the whole thing was a single word in all caps: TETRIS.

Both Tsumiki and Hinata stared out at the vast game, listening to the crash of shapes and walking forward with eager eyes. Chiaki spoke once more. "That's why we have to save them all."


End file.
